Digital Transfer
by VHAL9000
Summary: After AC 196 after Endless Waltz , peace began to emerge. But one meteor sends Heero Yuy and his gundam Wing Zero to another universe. Will Heero make friends, or will he make enemies, such as the Tamers, or the infamous Mitsuo Yamaki of Hypnos?


Gundam Wing and Digimon Tamers Crossover: Digital Transfer

Chapter 1: A new Beginning

AC 197

Towards the end of AC 196, the Mariamaia Ended. AC 197 marked a new beginning for the everyone from the Earth's sphere to the outer reaches of space. Mariamaia Krusranada , she lived with Lady Une, who told her of stories of her biological dead father, Treize Krusranada. Millardo Peacecraft, or Zechs Marquise, lived with Lucreiza Noin, and had a relationship for many years. For Relena, she was back in power, governing Earth and the colonies, as usual, and was halfway done with the terraformation project on Mars. But the thought of Heero Yuy crossed her mind multiple times.. she wondered if she would ever meet him again. For the Gundam pilots, they were pretty much adapting well to Earth and the colonies after the conflict. Duo stayed with Hilde, and started a relationship. Trowa, went to the Circus back on Earth, and performed with Katherine Bloom. Quatre, was working with Rashid to build various buildings for the world. Wufei, however worked with Sally Po, going in a jeep, and blew up specific areas. And as for Heero Yuy, he was adapting to life just as good as the rest of the Gundam pilots. It was hard to manage the perfect soldier enjoying a day off the battlefield. He didn't have to shoot, or kill anymore, despite before; he killed millions of people, causing bloodshed, and despair. But that was his job as a gundam pilot. Liberation of the colonies, and Earth.

But after some time in the new years, things started to change. Relena's political advisors warned her of the possibilities of using weapons once more. Relena accepted the idea, because peace would not last forever, as she wanted to. She was a pacifist, and did not like fights and wars. But she did not have any other choice. She declared, that there would be a powerful protector of space, with a mobile suit watching over Earth and the colonies. They will be their only defense, and use of arms, since Relena' s prohibited the manufacture of other mobile suits, including the Leos, and Aries. And who would fit the job more perfectly, than the legendary Heero Yuy, and his Wing Zero?

Chapter 2: The Perfect Soldier/ Heart of Space

Heero Yuy was in space. He was all alone in the legendary Wing Zero. Before, it was a menace to the Earth and the colonies, because of its powerful weaponry and also because of its powerful AI system: the Zero system. The system used to drive anyone mad if they used it. The system even drove Heero twice, once in Zero, and another in the Epyon. But after a while, he mastered it. And in AC 196, it was destroyed towards the end of the conflict. After the conlict, it took a long time to rebuild Wing Zero. First, it took some time to extract the gundamium alloys which was located in the remains of Wing Zero, and the rest of the gundams. Next, the gundam pilots and Heero had to get the designs of the Wing Zero custom. Fortunately, the blue prints were in a file located in the Wing Zero cockpit. The file not only had the designs but also the Zero system. While the other pilots were developing Wing Zero, Heero extracted the Zero system, and began to develop a more advanced system of it. It was called Zero system 2.5, giving Heero more tactical information., on his enemy, However, it didn't really have a mental strain on him, giving Heero more concentration. But the similarity between this system and the original one was that the system communicated with Heero, urging him to take whatever path necessary, and always, Heero agreed. Back to reality, Heero looked in his cockpit, in the deep reaches of space, suddenly, a meteor was coming, and its trajectory was going to collide at Earth. Quickly, Heero typed in the words "Zero" on the keyboard, and instantly, the Zero system awoken. The gundam moved on its own, and spread it wings, waiting for Heero to pilot it once more.

"Ok, Zero! Let's do it" He told his gundam, and within and instant, he went towards the meteror.

Chapter 3:

Heero was between the Meteor and Earth. He was about to aim Zero's buster rifle, when suddenly, the system told him, that he was hurling towards the Earth's Atmosphere. The gundam was going to burn up, if Heero did not think clearly, and quickly. Suddenly, Heero typed on his keyboards, spreading Zero's wings wider, increasing support of Zero, and preventing the atmospheric gases from interacting with Gundam Alloy. ( This would make sure the Zero did not burn up). Next, he aimed Zero's buster rifile at the meteor, and with one shot, blew up the rock. But suddenly, the rock exploded, teleporting Heero to a different location, one away from the gundam universe…

Chapter 4: Arrival at Shinjuku

Heero and Wing Zero arrived in space once again. He was still confused of what had happened. Then, he looked at Earth. It was different from the original Earth in his universe. Then, the Zero system activated, it told him to head to Earth, and warned him of a major threat. Heero obliged, and went towards the planet. Wing Zero did not burn up in the Earth's atmosphere, but arrived in some island. He decided to reduce the speed the Zero was going at, to land safely at an island. He looked onward, to see an rural city like location nearby. Suddenly, the system awoken, again, after Heero shut it down while going in the Atmosphere. It confirmed that he was in Shinjuku, Japan.

Chapter 5: A new start/A new job

Heero got out of the cockpit of the Gundam. He decided to check for any damages on his powerful machine. He didn't find any major damages, which wasn't surprising since Wing Zero was a powerful gundam. Suddenly, Heero decided that he must hide Zero, from anyone, and work undercover, to findout how to get back home, because this universe is not the same universe he was in! He found a motor boat, and found it useful to find a job.

He arrived in the rural city, where he got a job as a teacher. He went to his classroom, to start his job as a teacher, when the teacher introduced him.

"Ok, Class, I will be absent for a week to attend a relative's funeral. I want all of you to be on your best behavior, because we will have a new substitute teacher. So please welcome Mr.…" Heero arrived in, during the teacher's announcement. The first thing he did was look at the class. It was fairly normal, except for the boy with goggles on his head.

Chapter 6: Meet Takato

" Heero Yuy. It is a pleasure" The gundam pilot replied, with serious eyes.

"Well, Mr. Yuy is an unpaid intern, meaning he does not work for money for those who do not know what the word means. He graduated from the St. Gabriel's institute, which according to him, was in America, right?"

Heero nodded.

"As I was saying, he will teaching while I am gone. And by the way, Mr. Yuy, I hope that you won't find any trouble teaching the class." The teacher, who known as Mrs. Asaji, left, leaving Heero the reigns of teaching the class.

"It is no problem at all!" Heero replied.

"Well, Class? What have you learned so far?" Heero asked.

"Well, Mr. Yuy, sir, we have learned about machines and how they help people.."

"I see, what is your name?" Heero asked.

The boy replied. "Takato Matsuki, sir."

"Well, thank you, Takato. You may sit down now." Heero said as he urged the boy to sit down.

While Heero was teaching the lesson, Takato was staring into space, thinking about Digimon. Heero was too busy teaching he didn't notice the google headed boy day dreaming. He didn't pay much concern to him, he just treated him like any other student in the room . When, the end of the day, was over, the kids including Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Takato left the school, and headed for home.

Heero on the other hand, was about to leave, when he suddenly found a not e on his desk.

_Dear, Mr. Yuy._

_We are going on a journey to the digimon world. We will be back soon, and if Mrs. Asaji comes, do not tell her!_

_Thanks,_

_Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri. _

Heero looked at the note strangely. _Digimon world? What the heck are they talking about? _ Heero had the strange thought in his head, but it faded quickly, as he left for the island, to Wing Zero.

Chapter 6: Secrets revealed

Heero was in the Wing Zero cockpit again, but this time he was not thinking about going home.

"Digimon world? What does that mean? Do you know Zero?" He asked his gundam, as the system was online. It responding by flashing, and then showing Heero what was going on.

Heero looked at the screen., and various people appeared on the monitor.

"Janyu Wong, Mitusou Yamaki,…" Heero said, the Zero system was downloading viewing the files regarding digimon from the Monster Maker/ Hypnos database

As soon as the system downloaded the files, Heero smirked. **Time to pay them a visit,… soon.**

Chapter 7: Return from digimon trip, punishment and more secrets

Takato and the gang returned from the trip to the digital world. Everything was normal, except for Jeri. She was depressed by Leomon's death, but still had to go to school like the rest. The gang returned to school where they saw Heero teaching the class. They were late.

When the bell rang, school was over for the day. Everyone left. Takato and the gang tried to leave, but where stopped by Heero.

"You are not going anywhere." Heero said, seriously

"Mr. Yuy, sir, we are sorry that we left for a while. Just let us go." Takato pleaded.

"Mr. Matsuki, it has been a week since you and your friends left. Now I suggest you answer some questions." Heero pulled out his gun, and aimed it at the kids.

The kids were shocked at their teacher. "Mr. Yuy,.. why do you have a gun?" Kenta asked as he trembeled in fear.

"That is not your concern, and it is irrevelant to the topic, Mr. Kitagawa." He pointed his gun straightly at Kenta.

"Ok… Mr. Yuy, what do you want from us?" Kazu said, as he too was shocked like Kenta.

"I want to know what a digimon is, and why you went to the digimon world.." Heero said, as he still pointed the gun at the gang.

"Ok. Mr. Yuy, digimon are virtual creatures, that are companions to humans, and we went to the digmon world to help a friend…" Takato explained.

"I see.. and who made them?"

"The monster makers did sir." Takato saked.

Monster makers_? It must be the people who Zero told me about! _ Heero thought.

"Fine. You may all go. But if I find you doing this again.. I'll kill you." Heero said coldly, as he let the gang go, in fear. Heero pulled back the gun, and took off.

Chapter 8: Contacting Mitsuo Yamaki

When Takato left for home, he tried to remember what just happened in the last minute. His teacher was pointing a gun at him and his friends, and for what? Going into digimon world to save calumon? But his teacher could understand..no one could.

When Takato got home, he immediately called Mitsuo Yamaki.

"Mr. Yamaki.."

"Yes, Matsuki."

"Today, my teacher aimed a gun at me and my friends.."

"Matsuki, I am not concerned in your personal problems, although I would be, if I was your father."

"..But he wanted speak to you."

"Then, welcome him in." Yamaki said, as he closed down the phone.

Chapter 9: Meeting Mitsuo Yamaki

When Takato got Yamaki's order, he followed it. He talked to Heero the next time in class, and Heero nodded, and told him he could leave. The next day, which was a weekend, Heero went to the Hypnos/Monster Maker HQ.

At the bottom floor, a woman was there on the computer, some work sent to the Hynos building. Heero went to her.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"I am looking for Mitsuo Yamaki." Heero asked, and this time he didn't pull out his gun because there were agents guarding the doorway.

"He is in the top floor." The woman replied, as she poined at the elevator.

Heero Yuy, went up in the elevator, to see a man, with blond hair looking at the glass.

"So you must be Matsuo Yamaki!" He said, as he pulled his gun.

"Well, it is good to meet you, Heero Yuy!" The blond man replied, as he turned back.

Suddenly guards who were watching the pilot's move came in, and pointed guns at him.

"I have guards here, and if you are going to kill me, you will be unfortunately, have to take care of them, and you will to the police for integration. I don't think that is what you want. So put down the gun. I want to have a friendly conversation with you."

"What conversation do you have in mind?" Heero said, as he put down the gun.

"You'll see.." Yamaki replied said

Chapter 8:

"I see that you came here wanting to know we do, and what Digimon truly are." Yamaki said.

Heero stayed quiet.

"No answer. I thought so, coming from a man that quiet, and tough. Well, let's start shall we." Yakami said, as he went to the elevator, motioning Heero to come with him

In the elevator, Yamaki explained to Heero a brief explaination of the origin of Digimon.

"Digimon are creatures that originiate from a 3d digital plane in the digital world. If you want more info, you will have to ask the people who made it, the monster makers. " Yamaki explained.

Just then, the elevator stopped, they reached their destination.

"We are here. You can go and ask them whatever you like, but be warned, if you try to hurt them, we will call security, and have you arrested." Yamaki warned Heero.

Heero approached the monster makers, a group of people , who made digimon, and worked with the Hypnos organization. Heero recognized the Chinese man in the group. _**Janyu Wong**__…_ he thought.

"Hey, Yamaki? Why did you let a kid in the Hypnos building?" The black man, known as Babel said.

"He is no ordinary child, Babel. He pulled a gun at me, once he approached me. You don't see that once in a while." Yamaki said, calmly.

"Wait, he pulled a gun at you? We should call security, and…" The red haired man with glasses, exclaimed.

"It is okay, Dolphin. He is with me, and he has agreed to not pull a gun at me or at all of you. He just wants to know more about Digimon, and what you guys do for a living."

"Well, kid, what we do is make digimon, 3d digital creatures from a digital worlds and we send the bad ones to the digimon plane, thanks to the tamers.." Babel started again.

_Tamers? What is he talking about?_ Heero thought.

"Tamers? what are they?" Heero suddenly asked,.

"Well, Yuy, they are basically the good guys who fight against evil. Basically, at one point, lot of digimon from the digital plane, appeared in the human world, and caused terrors. At that time, I thought digimon were bad creatures, based on the damage and chaos they did to Shinjuku. Anyway, to solve this problem, Hynos and I launched Juggernaut, a program that sends the digimon back to the digital plane. Unfortunately, the number of digimon exceeded the Juggernauts capacity, and a result, the Shinjuku, was still in chaos. But thanks, to a group of kids called the Tamers, with their digimon who acted as companions or partners, so to speak, they defeated the digimon and send them back…" Yamaki explained.

"I see…" Heero said.

"Now all I want to know is, why do you want to know about digimon?" Babel asked.

"That's classified." Heero replied seriously.

He looked at the various monitor screens nearby. He went to one of them, and looked at the data.

"What's that?" He asked.

"That is the code or algortitm written to create the basic parts of a digimon." Janyu Wong answered.

"And what is that?" He asked. He looked a the 3d representation of red blob on a monitor. It showed many graphs of it, like it was indicating the growth of the D reaper."

"That is the 3d representation of the D reaper. It was a originally program designed to delete any digimon that exceeded its parameters. But over, time, we have tracked its progress, and it is growing at an exponential rate." Shimbumi replied.

Heero stood silent, and then aksed, "Is it an enemy or friend to us?"

"Well, we originally thought that the D reaper would not be able to delete the digimon, the growth was increasing in the plane, so much. But considering its growth, it could end up deleting it, by having an enormous growth, exceeding the growth rate of digimon, and eventually coming into a human world. It may be a threat, I'm afraid." Shimbumi said.

"So It is a threat then.." Heero confirmed.

He typed into the other monitor, and put the Zero system drive in it.

Digimon:XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero

101001011010110010101

Type: Machine

1011001010101010101010

ID: 0-XXXG

01001100010101011001

System: Zero System

101010001001101010

Password: ZERO

1010101010101011010

Command:

Enemies: D_ reaper- COMMENSE DESTRUCTION ON SIGHT, activate ZERO system.

1101101101000110010110010101

Allies: Other digimon[- DO NOT DESTROY

Heero created a file with the type of information on the local computer drive. He walked away in the building, without even thanking the monster makers or Yamaki for their insightful knowledge. He just went back to the island, to Wing Zero.

Chapter 9: the search for Heero Yuy

When Heero Yuy left, Yamaki, was pondering about the strange boy. Unlike any other kid, Heero was serious, and showed no happy emotions. Yamaki was beginning to ponder who this boy actually is? He pulled a gun at him, so he could be a young assassin hired by some organization or gang, to take out him and the monster makers. In order to solve this, Yamaki contacted the Tamers , to meet him in the Hypnos building.

"Why did you contact us, Yamaki?" Henry Wong, the son of Janyu Wong asked.

"I want you all to locate Heero Yuy!" Yamaki ordered.

"Heero Yuy? Who is that?" Rika Nonaka asked, the girl next to Henery asked.

"Heero Yuy, is Takato's teacher. He is located either on the city or on the island. Look for him in both places. And once you find, him find out what is he up to. But be warned, he may be hostile. We need to know if he is an ally or a threat."

"Ok, Yamaki, we'll do it." Takato said, as he and the gang began to leave.

After the gang had left, Yamaki was informed by Dolphin.

"Yamaki, you got to check this out!" He said.

Yamaki went to the monster makers.

"Here is the 3d representation of the digital plane, containing lot of coordinates. We know that the coordinates represent the points of various digimons…" Dolphin explained

"and?"

"Well, recently, there was one particular coordinate was added to the plane…."

"But aren't the digimon added to the plane almost every day?"

"Let me finish, Yamaki. Yes, it is true that new digimon are added to the plane, but we programed the digimon and its coordinates to be in one area." He pointed to a circle filled with little dots,

"But this coordinate is located outside of the area, indicating the coordinate may not represent a digimon."

"Not a digimon? Bring up its file."

Dolphin opened the file, and the file showed blue prints of wing zero.

"What is that?" Yamaki said.

"I don't know.. but it looks like a machine.." Dolphin said, as he analyzed the blueprints.

Yamaki was still confused. Was the thing a digimon? But it couldn't have appeared in the digital world, if it was not a digimon! But it does not look like a digimon. This must have been the work of Heero Yuy!

**Heero Yuy, what are you hiding?**

Chapter 10: The search continues!

Yamaki sat in his office in the Hynos building. He was still pondering of the boy who pulled a gun at him. Suddenly, he got a call from one of the tamers.

"Yamaki?"

"Yes, Wong?" Yamaki asked

"He is not in the city, we have tried many time to look for him…"

"Well, then he must be in the island. Go look for him here." Yamaki ordered.

Back on the island, Heero was in the cockpit of the Wing Zero.

"Zero, I don't get it! Are digimon truly our allies, or enemies?" He asked the system.

The system responded by flashing on and off supposedly answered Heero's question.

"Yeah.." Heero replied, agreeing with the system's answer.

Then, the Zero system flashed again. Heero was surprised at this!

"What is it, Zero?" He asked the system again.

The system indicated to him three kids on the island. The zero system gave him a close view on them using the search eye.

_Takato Matsuki? What was he doing here?.. not doing the assignments of cource!_

"Mr. Yuy?" Takato shouted as he went up the island, with the two other kids.. "Are you there."

Suddenly, Takato and the gang came across the Wing Zero.'

"What is that?" He asked.

"It looks like a giant robot." Henry asked.

"What ever it is, it is not scaring the creeps out of me!" Rika shouted. "What is its name anyway?"

Just then, the Zero's cockpit opened. Heero Yuy appeared in the flesh, with cold eyes. He jumped out and approached the kids.

"Its name is Wing Zero."

Chapter 11: The order!

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked, as he pulled out his gun.

"Well, Mr. Yuy, we were here..because…" Takato stammered.

"We came here to spy on you! So quit the cold act, Mr. Macho guy, and…" Rika obnoxiously said.

Heero quickly turned his gun at Rika, and Rika was apparently shocked by this, as the gun was about 1 away from her head.

"Look, Mr. Yuy, we didn't want to cause any trouble… we just want to ask you some questions." Henry explained.

"Fine." Heero obliged, as he put down the gun.

"First, we want to know what why you are on the island?" Henry asked.

"That is none of your concern." Heero responded.

"Next, we want to know what is that thing?" Rika asked, as she looked at Wing Zero.

"That is none of your concern as well." Heero again replied.

"It looks like all your questions have been answered. I think you should leave, before I pull the trigger of this gun. " Heero said, as he looked at the gun, and back at the kids.

The kids obeyed, the stange pilot's order and left.

Back at Hypnos HQ, Mitsuo Yamaki was waiting a call from the Tamers.

"We did what you asked, Yamaki, we interrogatred Heero Yuy."

"And.. what did you find?"

"We found that he has a robot thing on the island."

_Heero Yuy has a robot thing on the island. What ever the case may be, it may pose a threat, to Shinjuku._

"Destroy it!"

To be continued.

"

"


End file.
